


Something I Need

by ladydurin_x



Series: You Taught Me How to Be Someone [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, F/M, Thorin's Daughter and Thranduil's Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydurin_x/pseuds/ladydurin_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aranion -  Henry Cavill<br/>Eydis - Gwendoline Taylor<br/>Elenia - Natalie Portman</p><p>Nana - Mum<br/>Mae govannen, Thranduil o Mirkwood. Le nathlam hí - Welcome, Thranduil of Mirkwood. You are welcome here.<br/>Elénia o Imladris. Le fael - Elenia of Rivendell. Thank you.<br/>Tolo ar nin - Come with me.</p></blockquote>





	Something I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaughterofDurin (YouTube)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DaughterofDurin+%28YouTube%29).



“Stop grumbling, Thorin!” Elénia warned. “You can’t get so irate every time Thranduil comes for a visit. Tauriel misses Legolas and Naerdiel seldom gets to visit Mirkwood at all these days. You promised to be on your best behaviour.”

Thorin’s grumbling continued. Elénia sighed as she smoothed her dress – he really was more like a toddler than a king sometimes. She swatted at the elaborate headdress Balin insisted she wore on all formal occasions. Apparently it took attention away from the fact that Thorin’s queen had no beard. All Elénia knew was it was heavy. She missed the featherweight pieces her mother had forced her to wear when she was growing up in Rivendell. Elénia made a mental note to apologise to her mother about the fuss she had made. It was also completely unnecessary, given the uproar after their wedding, Elénia was sure most people were aware that Thorin’s queen was no dwarf.

“Really, Thorin. No one forced you to invite him!”

Aranion appeared at his mother’s side, every inch the perfect copy of his father. His short beard groomed, for once, his hair braided and fastened with gold clasps. “Actually, _Nana_ , you did. You said his was his duty as King.”

Elénia fought the urge to poke her tongue out at her firstborn. "Where is your sister?"

Aranion shrugged. "I haven't seen her. Not since she ran off with Kíli this morning," he trailed off when he noticed his father's thunderous glare. "She'll turn up soon enough."

Thorin's grumbling increased.

"Mahal have mercy," Elénia muttered, turning in time to see a group of elves following behind Balin, who was dressed in his best finery.

"Thranduil, King of Mirkwood. And his son, Legolas," Balin announced, managing valiantly to keep the still present disgruntlement at having been thrown in Thranduil's cells all those years ago at bay.

" _Mae govannen, Thranduil o Mirkwood. Le nathlam hí_."

"Ah, _Elénia o Imladris. Le fael_."

Elénia smiled, always glad to be able to use the elvish with which she had grown up.

Thorin bowed his head in greeting, a gesture mirrored by his elvish counterpart. "You've met my son, Aranion." He motioned for Aranion to step forward.

"I seem to remember you having two children, was I mistaken? Or perhaps my memory is beginning to fail me?" A small smile played at Thranduil's lips.

At that moment Eydís appeared at her mother's side, breathing heavily as she avoided eye contact, gasping out an apology that sounded something like ' _blame Kíli. Not my fault_.'

Elénia made a mental note to have a long conversation with her nephew-in-law. Whilst he may no longer have to turn up to such meetings that did not make it acceptable to make her daughter late.

Thorin smiled tightly. "My daughter, Eydís. She must have forgotten you were due."

Eydís nodded, grateful for the easy excuse with which she had been provided.

Elénia narrowed her eyes. Had it been Aranion who had been late, Thorin would have been intolerable. Deny it all he wanted, but the favouritism was beginning to become really quite obvious. Not that it seemed to bother Aranion, who had started grinning, unchecked at the irritation on Thranduil's face. There was very little of her elvish blood in him.  He was his father's son. She gave him a quick nudge, silently reminding him of the diplomacy lessons he’d been taking with Balin.

Slowly, Elénia allowed herself to relax, marginally, never fully letting her guard down when Thorin and Thranduil came face to face. The animosity had abated somewhat when Thorin had returned the Gems of Lasgalen but centuries of ill-will were hard to forget, even when Thorin was now all but related to the elf king though the marriages of his nephews.

If there was one thing agreeing to go on that quest Gandalf had asked her on all those years ago had taught her, it was that love was strange. A notion that struck her once more when she noticed the intensity with which her daughter was watching Thranduil's son, Legolas.

Elénia couldn't help but smile as she took in the pink tips of Legolas' pointed ears as he fidgeted under Eydís' unwavering attention. It seemed, however, that her attention was not unwelcome as he returned her stare with a careful one of his own.

It seemed Aranion too had noticed his sister's distraction, Elénia could see the need to tease her radiating from him as he pretended to listen carefully to the political matters being discussed.

"Will you be staying long?"

Eydís perked up at this, glancing quickly at her father before returning her bright stare to Legolas.

"King Bain has offered us lodgings for the night, in Dale. I intended to speak to Tauriel and Naerdiel before we leave."

"You will not be introduced to the child, I trust."

Elénia raised an eyebrow. It was not like Aranion to speak out of turn.

"Aranion, _enough_. Forgive him, my son speaks when he should not."

Thranduil waved the comment away, centuries of practice allowing him to maintain his cool exterior. "He is yet young, he will learn when he becomes King that we must keep some opinions to ourselves."

Aranion bristled again.

"Eydís, would you be kind enough to show our guests to the dining hall? I'm sure Tauriel is excited to see our visitors after so long."

Eydís nodded, stepping down from her place next to her father's throne and approaching Legolas, a small smile adding to the soft beauty of her face.

" _Tolo ar nin_."                                                                         

Elénia looked to her husband. He hadn't noticed. Typical. Instead he glared at the back of Thranduil's retreating head.

He muttered something in Khuzdul; a language Elénia's elvish blood had meant she never fully grasped, that she didn't understand. His tone suggested she didn't really want to.

He would be in for a nasty shock when his daughter's blossoming feelings finally caught his attention. Elénia didn't hold her breath, it had, after all, taken him several months to notice his own feelings for her, several more after that to notice that they were reciprocated and even longer to make his feelings known. It still amazed her that he had ever made his intentions known at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Aranion - Henry Cavill  
> Eydis - Gwendoline Taylor  
> Elenia - Natalie Portman
> 
> Nana - Mum  
> Mae govannen, Thranduil o Mirkwood. Le nathlam hí - Welcome, Thranduil of Mirkwood. You are welcome here.  
> Elénia o Imladris. Le fael - Elenia of Rivendell. Thank you.  
> Tolo ar nin - Come with me.


End file.
